


Valentine's Day

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [36]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and the Frasers have baby making on the mind
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Family of Ten [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1056974
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Valentine's Day

'I hope ye're grateful we're doin' this' Brian Fraser said to his son as they walked to the living room where his friend Murtagh was entertaining a small gaggle of children. 'No' one of ye took a moment on think yer puir parents might wish to pass Valentine's Day on our own, instead of taking care of yer bairns, and Murtagh.'

'Thanks for that, Brian.' Said Murtagh 'I'm here to help ye two.'

'Dinna fash for yer Da, a balaich.' Said Ellen as she placed wee Faith on the crib with her cousins Maggie and Sophie. All Fraser children, including young Rabbie, had special plans for the day and so they had left all their children under the care of their grandparents. 'He kens he can have his plans with me any day he wants.'

'I'll remember ye that one when we're alone.' Brian answered to his wife with a flirty wink, to which his wife laughed flirty. Jamie laughed, his parents could be embarrassing some times, but still he would play all the money in the World for still having that with his wife at their age.

'Och, Brian, there's bairns present.' Murtagh said.

'Now, 'tis time for ye to go.' Said Ellen taking Jamie to the door. 'Have a great night and say Claire hello for me.'

'I will. Good might mam.' Jamie dutifully said to his mother before leave the house.

He drove to the hospital Claire worked and waited parked there until she appeared through the doors shortly after the finishing of her shift. He winked the car lights to let her know where he was and soon she was running to him with a wide smile.

'Oh, Jamie!' She exclaimed as she saw the surprise waiting for her on the passengers sit- a huge bouquet of red roses. 'They're beautiful.'

'Only the bonniest things for my bonny wife.' Jamie told Claire as she sit on the car, a kiss coming promptly after. 'I hope ye're hungry, Sassenach, I have a table booked at that Indian ye like. Then I got tickets for a play, and after to home, to...well, ye ken.

'Do I?' 

'Aye, ye do. Ye ken, I've made some calculations. Ye might be on a good day. We could be lucky tonight.'

'You bloody Scot.' Claire growled to him with fake indignation. They hadn't talked that much about, it wasn't necessary. Both were quite agreed, since Jamie's sister Jenny had announce her own pregnancy on the last Christmas dinner, that it was also time for them to try for another baby. 'A Valentine's baby would be nice, maybe we could even call it Valentine.'

'Och, no. Nothin' against any Valentine, but he's goin' to be a Brian.'

'You haven't even make it yet and you're already sure it'll be a boy.' Claire laughed at Jamie.

'Well, an Ellen would be a good thing too. Faith and Ellen sound fine together.'

'And how about a little Julia or a Henry.' Claire quizzed Jamie about her own parents names.

'Och, dinna fash, they can come after.' Jamie answered his wife. 'Like a wee James.'

'One for each of those spoons your mother gave you, isn't it?'

'Aye, that's the basic idea.' Jamie said as they drove into the parking lot close to the theatre. 'One for each spoon.'

**Author's Note:**

> I checked it, and there's around 40 weeks between Valentine's Day and November 23rd. The Frasers are totally making a baby.


End file.
